Robloxia Popular Liberation Front
The Robloxia Popular Liberation Front, or RPLF, Is a Partisan Group in Robloxia, it is the largest group of 8,450 Members and is the most popular one in terms of Partisan Groups, They are Unemployed, Farmers, Online Daters, Political Opponents, Immigrants, Traitors, and Partisans who fought against ROBLOX for Political and Social Reasons. As the Government of ROBLOX occupied the rural areas in 2013–2014 and, after a period of Youtuber occupation, again in 2014–2015. As Q_Qist repression intensified over the following years, 12,560 residents of these areas used the heavily forested countryside as a natural refuge and base for armed anti-Q_Q resistance. Resistance units varied in size and composition, ranging from individually operating guerrillas, armed primarily for self-defense, to large and well-organized groups able to engage significant Q_Q forces in battle. Background Name The Name comes from these things: Robloxia = The Area were most resistance is Popular = How many people know and join the group Liberation = "Liberating" People from Power Of Q_Q Front= How people argue that they are like a army and there is a battlefront in them. Caught between 2 Powers Robloxia was free from Federal Holdings in 2012, when Q_Q formed the Town, People somewhat enjoied it to a extent, Many People did not like it, And when Q_Q finnaky assumed full power when 1dev2 Was terminated from ROBLOX, He spreaded his power harshly, Deportating People for no reason, Ect, Q_Q Lost power in 2014 when ROBLOX Youtubers gained control, They made a 2,300 Large but poorly equipped "Robloxia Defense Corps" who fought against The Q_Qists, Hiwever, this was brief, as in 2015, Youtubers were evacuated from Robloxia, and the RDC Members were executed, Many fled into the More Urban areas and formed the RPLF. During this, Q_Q did a "Burning Earth" policy, The Newley Formed RPLF Attacked forces of The RPD, Destruction Battalions, and the 21st RDC Unit, which did a Alliance with them. Underground Warfare Soon, Q_Q regained control and the RPLF Was forced underground, Along with many battalions of the RDC, The Forrest Brothers, and many smaller groups, Soon, a User named 0Taco_Sauce0 assumed control of the RPLF, Orginized it, and led a Partisan Like-Campaign. 2016 2016 Was the Best year for RPLF, They "conscripted" 3,450 Members and had full control over the Campsite and Forrest, And caused major causalities on the RPD, Around 146 RPD Officers died while combating the RPLF. 2017 RPLF Was beginning to slow operations, as soon, a State Of Emergency was declared on Robloxia and more experienced National Guard units from Bloxburg, Robloxity, and other places were being transported in, RPLF Did a Mass Arson in 2017, Buring down 1/3 of Robloxia, causing 259 Deaths on RPD And Civilians. The RPLF Shifyed ways of combat and soon went to sabotage routes of National Guard soldiers, however, Small amounts of deaths and damage were made. 2018 It was being seen that The RPLF Was going to fail, poor amount of arms and supplies began to drain the RPLF, And Leadership and moral was beginning to crumble, as Defeat loomed on the fighters, In Mid 2018, The Forest was cleared of the RPLF, And Soon, the campsite was also liberated. 2019 RPLF decided that old methods were not good enough anymore, and so, they commended Terrorist attacks on RPD, more than 1,286 Causalities were inflicted, a Offensive soon made 3,572 Casualties. Finnaky, in Late 2019, The Bulk of the RPLF Surrendered to RPD In December, more than 5,219 were imprisoned and 1/3 Were executed, The remaining only did small missions, however, spies planted by ROBLOX serverly hurt the RPLF. Category:Partisan Groups Category:Political Groups Against Robloxia